Inyou no Chigiri
by Baki-chan
Summary: YohxHao. I call first Haouke! Yoh has Hao up against a wall, arms over his head. What to do? Now...second part. Blood and time changes all.
1. Chapter 1

**Inyou no Chigiri**

Temporary title... This is a snippet from a much larger story I'm working on-slowly.

Disc: I don't own SK;-; If I did, Hao would not die! Or have had a wife .

WARNINGS: shounen-ai-for now. **HaoUKE**!. Yes. YohxHao. Haha.

* * *

"I hope you have something intresting planned, Yoh."

The smaller boy was panting lightly, as if the effort and mental will it took to slam his elder brother's body against the off-white walls of his home took more then his normal amount of energy. His hands tightened around his brothers surprisingly thin wrists, for once not hidden behind his over-sized gauntlets, and the oracle bell.

Hao didn't seem the least perturbed, after the initial widenning of his eyes when his younger brother first took this action. He relaxed into it quickly, amused and intrested in where this might lead.

"Hao…" Yoh said softly, like he was trying to growl but his voice just wasn't gruff enough for it. A smirk bent the elders pink lips up slightly in his pale face. Even his dark eyes as he looked up at Yoh(from where his body'd been forced to slant and angle against the wall) shined with mirth.

Yoh merely continued to breathe hard, indecision warring against irritation and his normal calm. Hao titlted his head, starting to become bored with the situation. He knew a million ways it could go, every little reaction and emotion he could twist out of his little brother like a cork from a bottle of aged wine.

He bent foreward shoulders twisting unnaturally(as his arms were over his head) and brought his face close to Yoh, looking into the disturbed dark eyes(so much like his own) with his own psychotic mind behind them; they were once one, after all.

Slowly, teasingly so Hao opened his mouth-just a little-and his tongue slicked out, ever so gently and touched Yoh's lips. The younger boy stilled, seeming to finally realize the trance he'd been in and was coming back from some unknown time. Hao took advantage, covering his brothers lips with his own, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth ever so softly, and then pulled back completely, but not far away.

His shoulders were starting to ache, but it was a minor inconvinience compared to the amusement he got out of Yoh's reactions. At length, his wrists were released, and muscle memory held them there, above his head, for a moment longer. He dropped his arms to his sides, staring openly at Yoh, waiting.

Amidamaru, small and astral appreared to the side of Yoh's body, always a constant watch and worry over his young master. Yoh had not met eyes with his twin yet.

"_Yoh-dono_…?" Hao sent an irritated look to the spirit. He didn't do anything about it though-he was so _tiny_, it didn't matter. Yoh needed time, and Hao'd waited a thousand years for everything, he could wait for his silly younger brother to catch up, take charge, and then… He closed his eyes and smiled. It would be fun, he was sure.

"Hurry up and get stronger, Yoh." Predictably, the other boy looked up, confusion and irritation at the words in his narrowed dark eyes, and the thin line of his lips. Hao'd said that to him countless times before; but this time he knew it was a different ending that spurred his manic twin to say it.

He didn't reply, just turned and walked away, knowing he was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Inyou no Chigiri

* * *

disclaimer: No own T.T 

rating: this chapter: pg-13-R, for blood and yucks and my odd way of writing.

Yes! I am the bakxors XD after some brooding, I came up with this. Muwahha. Sorry for the lateness, life sucks and Advent Children is sucking up all my inspiration and writing skillz…. >;3

YES. This is a continuation off the last one. Why is it… out of sync? It's my fun way of fuxking with time-lines! Yaaaay!

thank you so much my reviewers :D love to you all

Replies to all who say Hao is still acting seme—Yup. He's got a very… interesting personality. Most people who turn commonly accepted semes into ukes tend to try and invert their personalities and make them _act_ uke. Not all-but a lot. I am trying my best to keep Hao in character.

He's a very seductive, smart person in my eyes, and he probably will never be submissive, emotionally at least. The fun part is making him _want _to take it up the—

Time for the fic ;D!

* * *

**Chapter**:

* * *

After it was said and done, and everything was over, Yoh went home. He went back to find himself falling into casual routines with new friends, and knew experience. He didn't know what the Great Spirits were planning on doing, but they seemed to have a plan, and he was happily ready to let it roll by on its own. 

More so because, he, well, had expected that he'd finished it.

Him.

Hao.

With the enraged and somewhat less then sane pyro-worker dead for over a year now, Yoh was sure a sense of calm had come to more then just himself and his little messed up family. The Elders and Priests were surely to have stoped tensing, looking over their shoulders with dread.

It was unspoken that it'd take time, for they all needed time; time to heal, time to recover and for the planet and all affected to return to peace. They may even have five-hundred years of it.

Or more.

Because he's gone.

Now, when Yoh sits in a soft chair, warm and content with a cup of tea, he remembers. He wonders why Hao was able to turn the world upside down, command such respect and fear, but be so… gentle, towards others.

Not the burning people and having their souls eaten part--but he'd had a chance or two to see the older twin with his supporters. Reports that Hao never slept, always watching out. Yoh usually determined it was too tiresome to think about, and waited patiently, eyes closed for the inevitable.

Such as Anna calling him from the other room; she wanted dinner. Something that would take him hours to prepare. But that was Anna, and he felt a large amount of care and warmth towards the volatile girl, and humored her pleasantly with a 'hello', and a 'yes Anna' as he went to the kitchen.

She snorted at him, not quite cruelly, but with her special, hidden affections lacing it. When she left the room, Yoh had begun pulling out pots and pans, large knives and vegetables.

He set about washing them, mincing and chopping unevenly and placing it all in one big pile. The meat would be sorted out later, away from the raw vegetables, and with a better knife.

Amidamaru floated around Yoh's arms quietly, only now and then offering up a tip, a warning towards burning the food, and bringing out small items. Neither really talked. Companionable spirit and master (host?). He'd only set the vegetables--celery, seaweed, and cucumber—on to simmer when the little spirit piped up again.

"_Yoh-dono, I sense something…odd, outside_." Yoh blinked his brown eyes, setting the fire to a lower intensity and turned to the celestial form.

"What do you mean?" he asked, for he didn't really sense anything right then. The samurai spirit, now in his larger, fleshier form, tilted his head, looking beyond the kitchen wall.

"_I'm not sure…_" he replied cautiously. "_It's not very strong, nor is it malicious—or so I can tell. It might be human._" But his voice suggested something odd about that thought--and rarely was the spirit so unsure about the type of being he looked at.

"Maa… why don't we go look, then?" Yoh smiled softly, wiping his hands on a near-by towel. He made sure Anna was not outside the door, before creeping to the exit nearby. Yoh slid the door open, curious.

Promptly, seconds after taking in what he saw in stunned silence, his eyes widened. Delayed. Amidamaru was largely by his side, unnoticed, but there all the same, murmuring his _aibou'_s name and steeling his glance.

"You," Yoh said simply, darkly. Disbelief. "How are you here?" he demanded, voice tightening.

On the other side, by the now open front gate, seemingly insignificant in size, all by himself, but he… his presence forever an impact.

Him—Hao—stood in the middle of the yard, tresses of long brown hair, a dusky umber color tickling over the ever-present cloak, wispy in the evening wind. He was smiling; that soft, sarcastic smile that communicated his amusement.

"Yo," he replied, raising one hand, as if his was a friendly meeting between estranged neighbors.

Yoh wished he had his sword, glaring and feeling anxiety suddenly stringing through his nerves and muscles.

"I killed you." he declared. Hao's smile fell, and he opened his dark eyes.

"Un." He agreed. "I believe so."

"Why are you here?" Yoh hissed, wondering if he could get inside and grab his weapon before the place was burned down.

"I have a favor to ask you, Yoh." The younger twin glared still, looking around for the ex-King's attendants. "They're gone." Hao told him easily, when he noticed what the other was looking for.

"_Yoh-dono,_" the spirit warned uncertainly. "_We can't trust him._" Yoh knew this but, he was curious. What happened to allow Hao to live?

"What is it you want, Hao?"

The other boy shifted, face gone blank, and his cloak(shreded, torn) fell to the side, revealing his body underneath, fabric hanging from his neck. Dark eyes blinked at the other boy in certain disbelief. Without truly being conscious of it, Yoh moved closer, till he could see his brother in detail.

It was disturbing for him. For the well-toned boy's body was completely torn up. Hao's left arm had, at some point, been cruelly severed from him, right under his elbow, and the wound's still dripping blood was poorly staunched with a loose tourniquet. Yoh eyes immediately flew to the other visible wounds, accessing in horror the sheer number of them.

In the wind, Hao's—and he could see where locks had been carelessly sheered, jagged and uneven--had moved aside, revealing more terrors: the large star earrings common to his older brother were gone, as were chunks of flesh from his ears.

'They must have been pulled…' Yoh cut off his own gruesome conclusion. He was practically right in front of Hao, now. The other patiently endured the scrutiny. Watching Yoh's movements (of his eyes) with only one of his own. His right eyes was narrowed more then the other—'Why hadn't I seen that before?'—and much more black then the left—'he must be, at least, almost completely blind in that eye…'

Aside from the more obviously, and painfully crude wounds, Hao's lightly tanned skin was now marred with many scars and cuts, burn marks--'Fire? How could it...?'--and a large tattoo on his chest--which appeared to be writing, in black--but it had scared badly, and was unreadable.

He was only wearing cut-off jeans, the chaps and belts gone, and Yoh vaguely realized he'd not seen the other boy's large red gauntlet on his hand when he greeted him.

"Hao—what?" he took a few steps back.

"Are you willing to hear my favor, Yoh?" he asked. Yoh wondered how his voice could be so steady, but nodded. Almost imperceptibly the cocky fighter sighed, and reached behind himself, where his cloak still covered the back of his legs. Yoh moved back farther, wary once more.

Hao didn't seem to notice-it appeared he was talking to himself. After a long, dark moment of near silence, he raised his eyes back to Yoh.

His working arm had gently ushered a small, small form from behind him, and was coaxing it gently.

Yoh looked carefully at the small child. He'd seen him with Hao, numerous times--possibly every time. Dark skin, large, poofy hair, and a cloak of vibrant color. He didn't know the child's name.

Hao answered him quickly, as if reading Yoh's confusion. "Opacho. He's been with me for a very long time, Yoh." The younger nodded, still looking at the drowsily half-lidded eyes.

"What does he have to do with—"

"I want you to care for him, in my place, Yoh."

Brown eyes widened once more. "You want me to…what do you mean: 'care for him'?" The bearer of the Spirit of Fire's faced darkened; he looked away, a scowl forming.

"I found him," he began, "about two months after I woke up. He was going to be hurt by some… humans," and that word was spat with an ingrained disgust. "And I saved him. But I can't protect him, Yoh." He finished seriously, good eye focusing on his brother intently.

"Why not?"

Hao shifted, wincing, blanching, and supporting his weight again.

"Because, _ototo,_ I am—"

"Yoh!" a new voice pierced through the hypnotic trance that caused Amidamaru, and even nature itself, to be still.

Both figures turned their attention and bodies (respectively) to the sliding door.

"Anna…" Yoh said cautiously. "Eto…"

She glared at him, and her glare moved past him, to Hao, where it transformed into a look of surprised unsettlement, and back to just glaring.

"What is he doing here, Yoh?" she demanded harshly, standing in the doorway holding her fiancé's sword.

The one in question turned in two directions, looking between the two. "Anna, stay calm but—"

Behind him, Hao shifted again, unsteadily, and picked up Opacho in his good arm. The child was practically unconscious. He barely registered Hao's jostling, ungraceful movements so unlike him.

Disinterested in Anna, the psychotic pre-teen(teen now? Yoh knew his own birthday passed... so Hao's must have, too...) walked up to Yoh, and nudged him with his foot.

"Maa, I don't really care if you argue or not," he started pleasantly, smiling. "But as I said, I can't care for Opacho anymore. He's like… a little brother to me," Yoh winced, and Hao pretended he didn't notice.

Dark brown eyes took in the child's appearance. Dirt and dried blood. He couldn't be older then six… Yoh nodded, though he could **feel** his fiancé's' death glare and gently took the child from Hao. He would never, in his whole life be cruel enough to wish harm on a kid. Hao smiled wider, and sighed.

"Now that I know he'll be okay, I'll leave. Make sure he grows up strong, Yoh." Yoh barely nodded before Hao turned, tripping on his other foot and wobbled to the entrance. Amidamaru floated a few feet behind, watching.

"Na, Amidamaru, leave him alone."

"_Shikashi…Yoh-dono…"_ the spirit replied uncertainly.

"He can't do anything anymore."

"_Yoh-dono?_"

"_Shikata ga nai_, he's—"

Anna grabbed his arm, pinching tightly. "Yoh," she hissed. "I--"

She stopped, for outside their gate, they heard it, an audible **_thump_**.The two jogged outside to look.

The tourniquet on his arm had slipped loose, and a deep burgundy red-spot was steadily growing on this cloak, where it covered him. Soft strands of hair had already begun clotting together, soaked.

Hao had fainted, just outside the gateway, half in the street.


End file.
